Secondhand Heart
by Tears Falling Freely
Summary: Assassinations, reconnaissance, and illusions make up a stifling city that's being torn apart daily. Terror is a daily companion to the dwindling population of the city. Horrors seen and unseen are a constant part of life and it won't change. Ever.
1. Unimportant Remembrance

A/N: This chapter was Beta read by Riru-chan. Thank you for doing a great job beta-ing this.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy nor either of their characters.

* * *

Gray-purple miasma curled in the sky, letting only the weakest rays of light filter through. Human evolution allowed only a few humans to withstand the miasma, most citizens were sickly while others were dying.

Those fortunate to be blessed with nature's immunity clung desperately to the hope that future generations would continue to build resistant to the miasma poisoning; the rest hoped a real immunity against the poisoning would be born.

The city was a dark dreary place, given to fits of rain. The dark gray buildings often looked black because of the lack of sunlight, especially at night, like tall spires threatening to topple and crush what was left of the broken city.

Some said the harsh gray-purple sky was a result of the corruption of the population that dwelled beneath it. If that was true, then Organization XIII was the pinnacle of the pollution.

* * *

The brunet's eyes closed softly as the still-warm blood splattered on his face. His hands were shaking as he tried to block out the laughing he heard behind him, as he yanked the knife out as smoothly as possible.

His silver-haired fiend of a partner was revelling in his kill, stabbing the corpse for the fifth time.

His own victim fell to the ground with a wet thud. He bowed his head, and while he had lost faith long ago, he said a prayer to nothing in particular.

He hated it when he was partnered with the silver-haired psycho. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to avoid it since starting at the company. The silver fiend took a perverse pleasure in assassinating his targets - his "prey," as he called them. He always laughed as he stabbed the bleeding bodies more times than was necessary.

The silver-haired maniac stopped stabbing the hapless corpse, coming over to wrap his arms around the brunet.

Both were splattered in blood, but the silver haired man was soaked in it. The brunet always made the killing as quick and painless as he could, but the silver one could care less how long or painfully his prey writhed in his grasp, as long as he got to feel the life fleeing and the warm blood gushing over his hands.

"Why do you enjoy killing so much?" he asked, head turned away, eyes looking towards the ground, filled with a desolate hopelessness.

"I don't know." He could feel the shrug the other gave as he answered blandly.

A pause - a sticky face nuzzling into a warm neck.

"Why do _you_ kill?" he whispered, not curious, just reflecting the question back.

"I just do."

Silence, as the blood congealed slowly on the floor as it leaked out of the corpses. Arms left more blood stains as they tightened onto the waist they were wrapped around. A warm laugh and a single tear lingered in the deadened room.

* * *

Sora huffed as he slammed the door shut behind him. After returning from the assignment, Sora had stormed away from Riku, snarling under his breath, his usual amiable nature making way for something that seethed. His face was blood-flecked, bits of skin from Riku's most horrendous kill of the night clinging to his arms.

They looked like bits of blood soaked meat. Without thought, just feeling, he tore his clothes off. After divesting himself of his clothes, he stood under the shower head as he twisted the knob, hard.

He stood under the freezing water as long as he could stand to before tearing it to the hot side, the sudden temperature change searing his skin. It felt hotter than it was, tearing a tired gasp from Sora's chapped lips. Faintly red water swirled down the drain of the square shower stall. A thin plastic curtain kept him sheltered from the rest of the room. His brown hair, which usually stood in bouncy spikes, was plastered to his head and face, some strands hanging in front of his clear emotion-clouded blue eyes.

He faintly heard the door to the lower level room open. He ignored it, focusing solely on finished up. He proceeded to wash up, shampooing his hair and lathering up his body. After cautiously looking around, Sora speedily conditioned his hair. He lingered indulgently before shedding off the water. Sora had set a towel on a bench about a foot away from the row of plain square shower stalls.

At least he knew the other person in the room wasn't Riku - that bastard never came to wash up afterwards. Riku often went to his own rooms to shower. Sora preferred showering in here since it was closer to the entrance of the building.

"Yo. Sora, right?"

Sora blinked in surprise at the voice, recognizing it as Reno's right away. Weird. He had thought Reno was on assignment with the rest of the T.U.R.K.S. The older man had been in the Turks as long as Sora had been in the Organization.

Sora noticed distantly that the scraps of flesh too big to fall through the grating still were resting against the drain. Shaking his head to free his hair of loose droplets, Sora opened the curtains and stepped out, paying no attention to Reno's lewd stare. Calmly walking to the bench, Sora grabbed the towel to wrap his waist, tugging the towel tightly around him as it slid to his hips.

He saw Reno roll his eyes out of the corner of his eye. Smiling with a bit of amusement, Sora grabbed his bloody and torn clothing, dumping them in the laundry basket on his way out.

Sora's footsteps left wet trails as his feet slapped damply on the tiled floor in the hallway.

The hall was empty and quiet, Sora's footsteps making the only sound as he steadily walked through it. He came to the elevator without running into anyone. As he waited to arrive on the tenth floor, Sora shivered as chilly air hit his naked skin.


	2. Frustrated Edge

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

It took a while, but Sora finally arrived at his floor with a faint jolt and a soft ding.The doors slid open not a moment later and Sora stepped out only to be nearly run over by an over enthusiastic Demyx.

"Sora, you're back!" Demyx slide to a stop in front of him, grinning broadly.

Sora groaned, wishing he could push Demyx out of the way, but he would rather be on good terms with Demyx than on bad terms.

"Dem, please, I'm shivering."

Demyx nodded before his brain caught up with what he was seeing and when he finally acknowledged why Sora had said what he had said, Demyx spluttered, more than a little embarrassed at his absentmindedness.

"Sorry Ra," Sora inwardly grimaced at Demyx's nickname for him.

With a small smile, Sora allowed himself to slide past Demyx. The corridor he was in now was short, no more than eight feet in length and he knew for a fact that the floor was lined with bedrooms. At the end of the hallway, at average eye level, was a portrait.

The same portrait that was in every building on every floor. It was of the founders of Desolate Hearts City: Terra, Ven, and Aqua. Nobody knew much of anything about the trio, just that they had founded the city after escaping from an old man that looked like a way older version of Ansem.

Sora stared at it awhile, drawn to the fact that Ven looked a lot like Roxas. With a shake of his head as a cold chill made him shiver, he turned from the portrait and walked to the last door on the left.

His room was clean for the most part, only nightclothes from the previous night strewn on the floor. It was a plain room, the only piece of furniture a bed. Sora tended to spend his time in here only to sleep or when he couldn't find anything else to do. Luckily he only had to get his clothes before he was able to leave the empty room. There was a small closet that was more of a hole in the wall that he was able to get some clothes.

After dressing in jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, Sora walked out of the room, planning on visiting the second to top floor to retrieve Riku. They were supposed to report to the leader right after a mission but Riku always disregarded the rule in favor of going to his room to shower first. It took a while but the elevator was relatively quick, it took no time at all to get to the floor he needed to be at. Only the most valuable 'employees' got to live on the second to top floor, therefore Sora only got to go up there when on assignment.

The floor was barren like all the others and had the portrait at the end of it. It was a repetitive thing that grated on Sora's nerves like no other.

From experience Sora knew that Riku's room was behind the second door on the right. Sora stood in front of the plain off-white door thinking about knocking and that was why he was severely startled when a voice sounded behind him.

"The door won't knock itself just because you're staring at it."

Sora whirled around to come face to face with Riku, naked as the day he was born, not even a towel circling his hips.

"Are you going to move, or just stand there?" Riku asked a miffed Sora.

"Put some good damn clothes on!" Sora spat, reddening in embarrassment.

Riku only smirked and pushed past Sora to open the door.

"I already gave a report to the boss," Riku said as he opened the door and turned around, "You can leave now."

Sora glared at the cocky look Riku was directing at him. He desperately wanted to hit him but Riku only winked at him before closing the door in his face. Sora huffed, sparing another glare at the door. Before he could knock and demand an explanation, a voice calling his name interrupted. He turned to come face to face with Xigbar, the second best assassin in the Organization.

"Boss man wants you to head to his office, somethin' about an assignment," Xigbar leered at him, the eyebrow above his uncovered eye arched upward as if he had posed a question.

Sora nodded his consent as he mentally sighed, following as Xigbar turned and walked toward the elevator.

The Boss had his office on the first floor where no one was allowed without being given permission. Sora already wanted to turn tail and run as it always was a bit intimidating when looking into the old mans amber eyes, as if they were dissecting you with only glance. Once both were in the elevator, Xigbar pressed the top floor button without further ado.


	3. Oppressive Air

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts,or its characters. I do NOT own Final Fantasy or its characters.

A/N: Please review, it would mean the world to me, even if its to criticize it or critique it. Praise is, of course, welcome too.

* * *

It didn't take all that long, only a minute at most to get to the top floor. The floor was a replica of the other floors in the building, the usual portrait hanging at the end and the walls painted off-white. Unlike the other floors though, there was only one door, the Boss's office.

Xigbar placed a hand on his back and pushed him out of the elevator. When Sora turned around to yell at the Second, the only thing he saw was the other wiggling his fingers at him in a wave as the elevator doors closed.

"Bastard!" Sora yelled, giving Xigbar the middle finger right before the doors finally met, officially negating any comeback Xigbar might have made.

Giving a mental sigh, shoulders dropping at the prospect of having to put with the Boss, Sora dragged his feet down the hall. The double doors that served as the entrance to the Boss's office were centered under the picture of the Founders.

Entering the drafty room was like entering the birth canal.While the room was roomy and airy, something about it nearly chocked the breath out of you, the air seemed oppressive, even when you first walked into it.

Of course, that wasn't what happened when Sora choked on air as he entered the airy room. Bent over the desk like a common whore was Zack Fair and the person ramming into him was Xemnas. Instead of gawking however, Sora snapped out of it and screamed.

"Where the fuck is the old man?"

Xemnas looked up with a blank stare before a slow grin curled his lips. "What would Boss say if he heard that?"

Sora wasn't phased and shot a venomous glare as he responded with his own snarky question. "What would your old man do if he knew you were fucking on his desk?"

At that question Xemnas seemed to stiffen, if he were a cat Sora was sure his fur would be bristling.

Zack, who had, until that point, been cradling his head in his folded arms, looked up to stare Sora in the eyes. As he did, Sora was reminded of why exactly Cloud was best friends with him as he calmed signifigently. Xemnas slid out of the man that served as his guard and, instead of pulling his pants back up, he crossed his arms.

"Father said he was retiring, so I have control of this place now."

Sora stared at Xemnas wide eyed, mouth agape. He vaguely noticed Zack as he pushed himself to a standing position, tugging his pants up afterwards. He walked out from behind the desk and turned back to Xemans, asking a question Sora couldn't hear before turning and going to walk past Sora. As he passed he looked right at Sora and gave a quick request to Sora before continuing past him to walk out the door, shutting it behind him.

"Don't tell Aeris, please."

Sora stood stock still, not quite believing what he had seen. Zack Fair loved Aeris Gansborough and had been dating her since Zack had been sixteen. As far as he knew, they were happily engaged, happy despite living in an infested city. However, if Xemnas ordered it, there was nothing Zack could do but obey. It was practically law that whoever occupied this office was the undisputed ruler of the city.

That didn't mean anyone had to like it.

Xemnas suddenly pulled his pants back up and plopped into the chair and put his elbows on the desk to rest his chin on his interlaced fingers. "So you came to deliver your report?"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Xigbar said something about an assignment. Plus, I thought Riku had already reported?"

"He did, this is a new assignment," Xemnas raised an eyebrow at him and gestured to the chair that sat in front of the man's desk.

Sora outwardly sighed, running a hand through his spiky brown hair before walking to the wooden chair. Rarely did one sit in the chair unless the assignment explanation was going to take long.

When Xemnas got through his explanation Sora stared at his serious expression for an entire minute before he erupted.

"You want me to do _what_?"


	4. Beating The Senseless

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts,or its characters. I do NOT own Final Fantasy or its characters.

A/N: I'm looking for a beta if anyone would be interested. Contact me via e-mail please. I'd need help with grammar and structure of anyone's interested. Thank you in advanced.

* * *

_When Xemnas got through his explanation Sora stared at his serious expression for an entire minute before he erupted._

_"You want me to do _what_?"_

Sora wanted to leap up from his seat and run, storm out the door with a melodramatic flare that was uncommon to his usual attitude. He knew better though. Xemnas wouldn't be please and he'd probably get solitary because of it.

He watched as an irritated expression flitted across Xemnes's face but he felt a responding twitch in his lower bowels. He hadn't ever felt an urge to hurl that was so strong before but Xemnas was notorious for causing those sort of reactions from his _employees. _

"I want you to _befriend _Riku," Xemnas explained, deliberately annunciating every word.

Sora couldn't help but frown in response, "But, he'd never believe I wanted to befriend him."

"He doesn't need to believe it. He'll leap at the chance, he's already obsessed with you after all." Xemnas wasn't looking at him anymore, having turned the chair back towards the large window that had an eagle eye view over the city.

Sora stuck out his tongue at the back of the chair in a moment of childishness that felt as if it had gripped his intestines and twisted hard. The feeling caused him to shift in his seat and he abruptly stood, causing the chair to rattle ominously, as if it was about to fall over backwards.

"Yes sir," Sora said louder than necessary, "I'll see myself out."

Before Xemnas could say anything more, not that he would, Sora turned on his heel, nearly tripped over the chair, and walked to the door. Before he could even attempt to open the door Xemnas's voice stopped him.

"Riku has your next assignment, dismissed."

Sora didn't need any more encouragement.

* * *

He ran into Rikku, Paine, and Yuna on the way to the fourth floor but he ignored Yuna's pleas that he wait up. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone that wouldn't punch back.

With that one thought in mind Sora headed for where he knew one person, going stir crazy from being banned from missions, would welcome the distraction. When he reached the door that was his destination he knocked loudly, not caring if he was interrupting anything. It took a few minutes before the door was opened by a droopy eyed young man with wildly spiked hair.

"What are . . . ?" the other mumbled, obviously still sleepy.

"Roxas," Sora murmurred.

It didn't take any more than that.

"Sure, let me just . . . get dressed," Roxas yawned before turning around, leaving the door open while traversing through the swamp of clothes that was his room.

* * *

"Hand to hand?"

It had taken a half hour for Roxas to get dressed, Axel having interrupted fifteen minutes into Sora's wait. The only reason Axel hadn't been successful in dragging the blond away was because Roxas had threatened to castrate the fiery redhead and unlike most, it had been a very real, very valid, threat. Axel had been smart enough to not accuse it of being a bluff.

After that Sora and Roxas had spent the next fifteen minutes of arguing the best training place. Finally though, Axel, claiming headache, had settled it for them. Now they were on the eighth floor, in the middle of a fairly large room discussing what would work best to blow off some steam. Of course, Sora was a regular chatterbox during their spars so it was always better to pick the weapon that wouldn't lay them up for more than a few days.

"I'd prefer knives," Roxas insisted.

Sora frowned, bordering on pouting, before huffing out a breath, and stating petulantly, "I hate long range."

Roxas rolled his eyes but conceded, "Hand to hand it is," he sounded resigned but Sora discarded the thought, already readying a defensive stance and watching Roxas do the same.

"Xemnas," Sora grunted as a kick connected with the arm he used to guard his stomach, "is an ass"

He pushed the leg away with little effort, Roxas smoothly letting the leg drop, only to strike out with a fist, "What . . . gave you the impression he wasn't?"

Sora blocked it easily, talking having slowed Roxas's speed. Sora pushed Roxas's fist out of the way, at the same time kneeing Roxas in the stomach. He managed to connect, Roxas's arms having been occupied by both of his. He dropped to his knees and Sora backed away a smirk.

An hour later had Sora and Roxas both sprawled on their backs a few feet from each other, panting and sweating. Both were bruised and battered and Sora was bleeding heavily from a cut on his forehead.

"This what you had in mind?" Roxas nearly couldn't get it out, his breathes in and out almost too heavy for speech.

"Sorta."


	5. Coffee Trips

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, or its characters. I do NOT own Final Fantasy or its characters.

**A/N:** Thank you to anyone/everyone reading this. Also, thank you to the reviewers for reviewing. Critique is welcome. I am looking for a Beta for this story, so if anyone is interested, please e-mail me. You can find my e-mail in my profile.

**Warnings:** See previous chapters.

* * *

Roxas frowned clearly puzzled and Sora couldn't blame him. He confused himself sometimes after all but Sora had no energy to explain himself. He ignored Roxas in favor of getting his breath back and Roxas dropped the issue, if it had even been one. Sora would have snorted at the thought that there was even a possibility of an issue. The notion didn't merit any attention and he'd be damned if he turned into the drama queen to Riku's drama king.

Eventually, Sora pulled himself up into a sitting position, tired muscles still twitching even as he used them. Roxas was still on the ground thought not panting as heavily as before. Axel barged into the room shortly after, a cigarette dangling from his lips as if threatening to fall. That was when Roxas pulled himself up, though he continued through with it to stand. His balance seemed precarious for a few precious moments before Axel jolted forward to offer his assistance, though it seemed to be an excuse to fondle Roxas.

Sora blew them a raspberry before the pair retreated out the door of the training room, of course, it was not before Axel tossed a comment over his shoulder that had Sora rushing to get up and out the door after them.

"Riku mentioned coming down to help you."

Sora gave a rather undignified squawk and started struggling to get to his feet before the silver haired fiend came to bother him in guise of assisting him. While he was doing that, the door shut behind the pair. Sora was just getting his feet under him when the door opened again, admitting the one person Sora had been dreading seeing.

"Sora."

The room seemed to shrink to the few square feet the pair occupied as Sora stood frozen, unsure how he should reply to that which wasn't even a question. Deciding he being too silly about the whole thing, Sora gave Riku a bright, although weary, smile. Riku didn't waste time beating around the bush.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee with me?"

Sora was officially baffled. Riku wasn't known for being sociable, let alone near friendly. Typically he stayed in his room until an assignment required his skills, getting anything he needed in the mean time on his own. Sora was more than a little weirded out by the out of character behavior. Still, this could be a jump start to his mission without having to make the first move.

So Sora cleared up his confused expression as best he could and nodded. "Let me just shower and change."

Riku nodded and turned back towards the entrance of the room. "I'll be waiting for you on the first floor."

He left without waiting for a reply.

* * *

It had taken fifteen minutes to shower and another ten to change, not counting the minutes it took to walk to his room. When he arrived on the first floor, it was to find Riku standing by the entrance of the building, the glass wall reflecting images of lights and neon signs that were in view.

Sora duly noted that Riku had discarded his fondness of black for jeans and a plain red t-shirt as he walked over, only stopping once he was besides Riku.

"So . . . is it just us or -"

Riku cut him off before he could finish his question, "Yeah," he nodded, neither frowning or smiling, "lets go."

Sora followed Riku out the door, feeling a bit of trepidation of how this trip for coffee was going to turn out. Him and Riku may be partners on most assignments, but they weren't known for getting along.


End file.
